Fated Champion
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: 8 years have passed since the Final Battle. The camps have been dissolved. Olympus has withdrawn. Order has seized power. From the ashes rises a fallen hero who has come to restore the Age of the Gods. Percy Jackson, a champion of the Fates. Rated High T. AU in which BoO ended differently. ToA never happened. Slight OOC. Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

PJO- Fated Champion

* * *

 **Complete Summary:** 8 years have passed since the Final Battle. The camps have been dissolved. Olympus has withdrawn. Order has seized power. From the ashes rises a fallen hero who has come to restore the Age of the Gods. Percy Jackson, a champion of the Fates. From the rubble rises an angry hero who has come to avenge her loved ones. Annabeth Chase, a survivor of the Upheaval. But with the fallen hero comes a haunted past. And with an angry hero comes rightfully placed hate. The world has long since burned- and by the Fates, it is up to these heroes to rebuild it. Rated M/High T. AU in which BoO ended differently. ToA never happened. Slight OOC.

* * *

Chapter One: A New Mission

Percy's fingers drifted through the sand as he crouched. He wrinkled his nose as he drew in another breath, catching the unfortunately familiar twinge of sulfur in the oxygen. He hated it above ground.

He lowered himself into the sand, taking a seat and turning towards the ocean.

Long Island Sound: once a beautiful nautical destination that he held dearly to his heart, awash with blue waters and runny gray skies. It was commonly adorned with tall, yellowed grass that clung to the low cliffs that overlooked the body of water which in turn complemented the dull clouds that usually graced the backgrounds.

But in the 8 years that had passed since the Final Battle, Order's assumption of power had somehow turned the blue water a permanent shade of iron grey. All wildlife had died over time.

The only constant feature that still held truth to the past was the shore itself. The sand was still damp as always. It still held its grayish tan hue. He was grateful for that.

Percy grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it into the water with a scoff. He watched distastefully as it landed and slowly drifted to the bottom with a _kerplunk_.

He cleared his throat. "I finally turned 25 last week." His fingers wandered down to his pant legs as he wiped off his hands. "The big two-five," he paused with a chuckle. "Clotho wanted to make a big deal about it- the party, I mean- but I just spent the day training and doing side missions, you know?"

He tossed another handful of sand into the water. "I know it's been awhile since I've been here… and I- and I'm sorry." He continued on without hesitation. "But Vatara's been a complete handful, and she's growing up fast. She learned a new skill a few weeks ago- how to _judo flip_ an opponent while armed."

He laughed without humor. "When she first did it to her training partner… it triggered another memory. It was a memory of that girl I've been telling you about. The beautiful one." A genuine smile cracked onto Percy's lips. "I think it was at the Roman place. She judo flipped me for some reason- but all I can remember is her eyes. Those gray eyes…" He trailed off.

Percy sucked in a breath and turned his eyes towards the cloudless sky. He leaned back on his hands. "I doubt she'll ever need to use it though, Vatara I mean. After all, Order sent most humans and demigods to Eurasia. The chances of us finding one here is slim." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I wonder if you can even hear me. I wonder why I even come here so much."

He lied down, embracing the coldness that the dampened sand brought to his skin. Eyes still shut, Percy spoke again. "I miss you so much," He swallowed, "whoever you are."

His wrist vibrated, pulling his attention towards his tracker. Immediately, Percy was on alert. He pressed three fingers to his left wrist and waited.

A shadow passed overhead, despite the lack of an opaque object above. The shadow slightly solidified in front of him, revealing a familiar face.

"You're wanted back at the Chamber."

Percy nodded, his eyebrows knitting. "I will be there as soon as I can, Kaesa."

The shadow vanished, leaving Percy to his thoughts once again.

The 25 year old stood and brushed off his clothing. He smiled apologetically at the waves that were steadily crashing into the shore and shrugged. "I'm sorry for leaving so soon. I was supposed to have the day off, but they need me apparently."

Out of habit, he saluted. He pressed his forefinger to his lips before placing it over his heart, a gesture meant to signify that nothing could outrun fate. "May Fate be forever in your favor throughout your travels. May Fate forever guide you through the dark. May Fate have mercy on your transgressions. Until our paths are again crossed by Fate- farewell."

And with a broken smile, Percy Jackson vanished.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"You're late." Atropos cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at the former demigod.

Percy stood from his crouch on the stone floor and resisted a scoff. "I've barely been gone five hours. It is still morning. And wasn't I supposed to have the day off?"

His patron hummed in acknowledgment and spun around, turning her back on him. Percy rolled his eyes and started after her. "Why was I summoned?"

"Vatara's been looking for you everywhere, Perseus. Didn't you tell her that you were going to be gone until nightfall?" Atropos disregarded his question.

The pair fell in step with one another as they walked down the path that led to the Chamber. Silence fell between them and the sound of their footsteps swelled in the space. Thousands upon thousands of miles overhead arched the inky black sky that was dusted and dotted with billions of bright white stars.

Percy smiled. Destine- the name of the place in which he, the _Moirae_ , and the others dwelt- had grown on him over the course of the 8 years. He preferred it down here- miles below the surface, where the affects of Order's reign couldn't reach.

He breathed in the familiar scent of wood smoke and iron and gazed at the silver trees that lined the path. Before long, he and his patron came to a stop.

The Chamber's Gate never ceased to amaze Percy, no matter how many times he had seen it. It stretched 15 feet towards the sky. Between the thick bars that were forged from iron and silver and bathed in the Styx were depictions of every prophecy that had ever come true since Chaos.

Meaning every prophecy ever.

Percy's eyes flitted from the illustrations of the gods defeating the Titans, and Aphrodite rising from the sea, and instead fell on the familiar image of the Battle of Manhattan. It had become a habit for him to stare at the image. Sometimes it triggered different memories of his past. He swallowed.

Atropos muttered a few incoherent words under her breath before she kissed her forefinger and pressed it against the metal bar that was in the middle. They waited a few brief moments, and the gate began to move.

It moved soundlessly as it opened, giving them access to the Chamber.

Immediately the sounds of life that came from the inside reached Percy's ears. He could not stop the grin from spreading as he heard the familiar sounds of metal clashing against metal. As he smelled the familiar scents of foods. As he tasted the joy that was in the air.

"Perseus," Atropos called.

He was jolted out of his momentary stupor and followed his patron. "My apologies, Atropos."

The Fate rolled her eyes. "And I thought Clotho was in the wrong for wanting to disregard the formalities all those years ago." She sighed and continued once he was at her side again. "It's been 8 years, Perseus. Please, loosen up."

Percy felt his cheeks heat up and internally thanked the darkness of his skin which he was sure hid the blush. "I don't know how to, Atropos. You know that."

His patron nodded with a slight smile and the two carried on.

They passed by the Square, where many vendors were still setting up their carts- preparing to sell their goods as the day passed. Many of them caught notice of Atropos and Percy and they saluted, kissing their forefingers and pressing them to their hearts.

Percy and Atropos saluted back and continued on their walk towards where Percy assumed was the day's location of the Alcove. But as the sounds of training got louder, and grunts and wheezes filled the air, he realized that they were headed towards the Discipline Center.

Atropos stopped and turned to him. Percy towered over her than over a foot. Even Vatara was taller than the _Moirae_. He resisted a smile and met her stare, her eyes narrowed and dark. "Why are we here?" He questioned, mildly surprised by the baritone that rumbled from his chest. He scratched at the stubble that was slowly growing into a beard on his chin, his eyebrows raised.

Atropos shook her head and cast a look at the heavy silver doors that separated the two from the trainees on the other side. Then she spun around and kept walking. "We have something that we need to discuss with you."

That piqued his concern. Percy hurried after her. "What is it?"

Atropos kept walking, her expression solemn. She said nothing, but refused to look in his direction. Percy knew that it meant that something was wrong.

"Atropos, _please_." He begged.

They continued on like that. Percy begging for an answer as she refused to give him one. They carried on walking until he finally gave up and clamped his mouth shut. Frustration boiled in his blood as he sucked in sharp breaths of air through his nose.

Silence swelled between them, turning the air stale with tension. Before long they came to a stop in front of the doors that led into the dwelling of the _Moirae_. Other than the _Moirae_ themselves, only Percy and the other _Paidia*_ were permitted to enter.

Atropos turned to him. Her eyes were narrowed as usual. She sighed and placed a hand on her forearm, her expression almost serene. "After dinner. We will tell you after dinner. But for now, _please_ , stay here, Perseus."

He nodded silently, and looked away. "I need to find Vatara."

Atropos removed her hand from his arm and sighed with resignation. "Of course," she nodded. Then, kissing her forefingers and placing it on Percy's heart, she saluted, "Until our paths are again crossed by Fate- farewell."

"Farewell, Atropos." He held his hand over her finger and paused. Then briskly, he turned and started back down the path in search of Vatara.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Percy pushed open the doors to the Discipline Center. An immediate hush fell over the first floor as the trainees caught sight of him. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, something he realized he was doing a lot of that day.

He would never get used to this.

Percy saluted at them and went on his way, trying his best to ignore the scattered stares that were thrown at him. He heard a few mutterings here and there.

 _Protathlitis tis moiras.*_

 _Gios tis tychis.*_

After a little while, the chatter and the sounds of training refilled the room and he let go a breath of relief. His eyes scanned the room, looking for Vatara. When he did not find her, his heart sank.

That is, until he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his waist and he fell to the ground out of surprise. He laughed out loud, causing the chatter to hush slightly.

" _Aderfos sti moira!*_ You're back! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Vatara squealed from her position on his chest. She grinned as she hauled him up, the muscles on her arms gaining definition.

Percy dusted off his pants and laughed again, looking down at the 7 year old girl. She smiled brightly and took his hand. He studied her hair. "You styled your hair differently today, _mikros*_. Who did it for you?" He cocked his head to the side, admiring the two large puffs in which her kinky hair had been pulled.

Vatara smiled proudly as she pulled him towards the exit, her dark skin glowing under the lights. "I did it myself, _adelfos*_. Do you like it?" She asked hopefully, turned her head and looked at him. Her silver eyes that matched his own in color glinted mischievously.

Percy stooped and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. "I like it very much, _mikros_. How long did it take you to do it?"

Vatara hugged the top of his head and shrugged after a moment. "Only a few minutes. It didn't take long for me because I am Versatile."

Percy laughed again, a genuine smile once again playing over his lips. "And who told you that?" He questioned, walking towards the Square.

"Kaesa and Zija." She stated, as if it were obvious.

He nodded. "Of course."

" _Adelfos_?" Vatara asked quietly.

"Yes, _mikros_?"

"Where were you?"

Percy's breath caught in his throat as he mulled over how to answer her question. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat. "I don't- I don't know, _mikros_. I was at a place that I vaguely remember-"

"From your past?" She cut him off and tapped his shoulder twice. Percy stopped walking so that she could jump from his shoulders. Vatara landed in a crouch on the stone walkway with the agility of a panther. She stood up and looked him in the face, her eyebrows knitting together and her silver eyes darkening. Her serious expression reminded him both of Atropos and Lachesis.

Percy nodded, sliding his hand in hers. "Yes."

Vatara wrinkled her nose distastefully. "That means you were above ground again. I hate it up there. Doesn't it still stink?"

Percy laughed as they continued walking. He kept his eyes on the Square which was looming into view. "Yes, it still stinks up there."

"So why do you go, then?"

Percy cast a look down at her and raised an eyebrow. Vatara recoiled slightly, realizing that she was asking to many questions. She quickly changed the subject. "One day, my muscles will be as big as yours, and I will be as tall as you, and I will be able to beat you in any fight, _adelfos._ "

He chuckled. "That will be a long time from now, Vatara."

"Patience is a virtue. I am willing to wait."

Percy whistled at her wisdom. "Good." Then he noticed something strange. " _Mikros_ , where is your sword?"

Vatara pulled him into the Square. "I left it in my alcove. I don't have Disciplinary today, after all."

He furrowed his eyebrows at that, but decided to leave well enough alone. Destine was a dangerous place, and the Chamber was no different. However, Vatara was a _moirasmeno paidi-_ a chosen child- and no harm would come to her from anyone who was mentally stable. One look at her silver eyes and they would know.

Plus, she could handle herself.

Percy laughed as Vatara pulled him towards the nearest vendor that was selling her favorite treats. "Don't spoil your dinner, _mikros_."

" _Adelfos_ , I wouldn't dream of it." She called over her shoulder, eagerly picking out the biggest one.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Time: 10:00 pm

It was after dinner. The social life of the Chamber was dying down slowly, and Percy cradled Vatara's sleeping form in his arms as he walked up the path towards the Alcove.

Once arriving at said place, he knocked thrice and pressed his kissed forefinger against the mirrored door. He waited five seconds before pushing through.

If he could describe the Alcove in two words, it would be cold and gray. The walls were mirrors, the floor was stone, and the ceiling stretched up and up until you could not decipher the ceiling's end and the sky's beginning.

He trekked through the halls, wandering with a purpose towards Vatara's room. Once inside, he placed the sleeping girl on her bed, catching sight of her favored sword lying on her bedside table.

Percy smiled at that and tucked her in. Then, lifting her head, he wrapped the silk scarf around her head that she insisted on sleeping in. With a whisper, he kissed her forehead. "In peace may you find slumber and sweet dreams, _mikros._ Until our paths are again crossed by fate- farewell."

Vatara rolled over with a snort and he stifled a laugh. Percy straightened, and at once his expression was solemn.

He marched towards the Court, where the _Moirae_ and all of the _P_ _aidia_ held their meetings.

With each step his frustration heightened, and when he pushed through the silver doors of the Court with a bang, he was desperate for answers.

The _Moirae_ were gathered around the round table, worry flitting across their features. On the table lay discarded lengths of string and the infamous pair of scissors that belonged to Atropos.

They looked up, and once their gazes landed on the angered 25 year old, the worry lines deepened into their faces.

Percy took a slow step forwards, his frustration ebbing. "What's wrong?" He called out, unsure and concerned.

Clotho waved him forwards and turned to her sisters. They all remained quiet.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "I refuse to play this game. _What is wrong_?" His voice was gruff and deepened with an edge.

Lachesis, the Fate responsible for measuring how long one would live, looked at him dead in the eyes. With an even tone, she spoke. "It is time for the Age of the Gods to be restored, Raios."

His eyebrows furrowed deeper. "The Age of the Gods? But that is-"

Atropos cut him off, intensity filling her eyes. "Order's reign has an expiration date. And once he is gone, the Olympians must resume their reign."

"It is Fated." They said in unison.

Percy lowered himself into a seat, his expression fierce. He nodded. " _Os protathlitís sas, eínai kathíkon mou na apodechthó. ti prépei na káno*?_ "

Clotho looked at him again in the eyes, onyx clashing against silver. "You must go to Eurasia. It is time to round up the demigods, _mikros._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is chapter 1! Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**

* * *

 **Glossary**

 _Paidia-_ children

 _Protathlitis tis moiras_ \- champion of Fate

 _Gios tis tychis_ \- son of Fate

 _Aderfos sti moira_ \- brother in Fate

 _Mikros_ \- little one

 _Adelfos_ \- brother

 _Moirasmeno paidi_ \- chosen child

 _Os protathlitís sas, eínai kathíkon mou na apodechthó. ti prépei na káno_ \- As your champion, it is my duty to accept. What do I need to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Dosage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

Fated Champion

* * *

 **Complete Summary:** 8 years have passed since the Final Battle. The camps have been dissolved. Olympus has withdrawn. Order has seized power. From the ashes rises a fallen hero who has come to restore the Age of the Gods. Percy Jackson, a champion of the Fates. From the rubble rises an angry hero who has come to avenge her loved ones. Annabeth Chase, a survivor of the Upheaval. But with the fallen hero comes a haunted past. And with an angry hero comes rightfully placed hate. The world has long since burned- and by the Fates, it is up to these heroes to rebuild it. Rated M/High T. AU in which BoO ended differently. ToA never happened. Slight OOC.

* * *

Chapter Two: Dosage

Time: 2:43 am

Percy couldn't sleep that night. And although he spent most nights lying awake, this was… different. Too many thoughts clouded his sense of judgment as he struggled to get a grasp on the situation he had been thrust in.

Ever since the Final Battle- the last thing he remembered that took place prior to the last 8 years- the _Moirae_ had warned him of the greater purpose he was meant to serve in the long run.

 _Could this be it?_

Percy turned over on his mattress, as restless as ever. He kicked off the sheets and dragged a hand down his face. After a few moments of feeling as if doubt was pressing the air from his lungs, Percy arose from his bed. His bare feet hit the stone floor and he winced at the coldness. Because he still did not fully trust the safety of the Chamber (despite the fact that he was in a place where few were allotted), he slipped a dagger in the waistline of his sweatpants.

He left the room with a sigh, and without a destination in mind, he wandered through the halls. Eventually his feet led him towards the courtyard, a small "garden" hidden in the center of the Alcove.

The only source of light came from the ambience that emanated from the silver trees and the glowing jewels that sprouted from the ground.

He scanned his surroundings for any pending threats. Percy let loose a small smile. "You should be in bed, little one. It's nearly 3 am." He spoke without turning around.

Vatara groaned quietly but revealed herself nonetheless. She rushed through the shrubbery and sidled up next to him, her stance a bit shy. Percy cast a sideways look down at her and noticed how her silk scarf shimmered under the dim lights. She sighed again and slipped a hand into his- an act of pure reflex. Vatara looked up at him, her face serene. He took note of her childish features: how the baby fat had yet to leave her cheeks; how her chin pointed downwards; how her round and innocent silver eyes gave no clue to the horrors she had faced in her lifetime.

"I don't like being away from you, Percy. And I couldn't sleep." She whispered quietly, her voice gaining an inflection. She bit her lip.

Percy bristled at the sound of the name that hailed from his past. He squatted so that they were face to face and took Vatara's other hand, staring into her eyes. "Vatara," he raised an eyebrow, trying his best to give her his _I'm-your-older-brother-and-you-need-to-listen-to-me_ look.

She looked down briefly. "How come the _tis miteras*_ can call you that, but no one else can?" Vatara removed her gaze from her bare feet and shivered, the goose bumps becoming noticeable on her bare arms. She stared him in the face, her eyes round, and it was then that he was again reminded of just how young she was. Percy cursed himself under his breath and removed his jacket. He placed it on Vatara's shoulders and zipped it.

" _Adelfos_ ," she pleaded, searching his face.

Percy took in a heavy breath and sighed. He pulled Vatara into his embrace and spoke into her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "The reason is because the _Moirae_ are the only ones who knew Perseus, _mikros_. So they are the only ones who can call me that."

Vatara pulled away, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. She cocked her head to the side. "You are not Perseus now?"

Percy shook his head. "I cannot be what I cannot remember." He picked up on the sadness in his tone. "I am who the _Moirae_ made me to be."

"You are _Moiraios*_ ," Vatara breathed. "Fatal and inevitable." She wrinkled her nose. "Raios sounds better."

He chuckled and scooped the small 7 year old up into his arms, holding her against his waist. Vatara wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, she faked a yawn.

Percy whispered in her ear gently. "Tired or not _, mikros_ , you need to be in bed. You have Disciplinary tomorrow."

"But _mitera*_ Clotho said-," She began in protest.

"Do not listen to _mitera_ Clotho. She is a _Moira_ , she doesn't need protection. But you, on the other hand, need Disciplinary so that you know how to-"

"-Protect myself. I _know_ that, _adelfos_." Vatara agreed as the pair neared her alcove.

Percy pushed the door open with one hand and kicked it closed once inside the room. He walked over to her mattress and laid her on it. The youngest _Paidi_ shimmied under the thin sheets as quick as possible.

"So why do you insist on arguing with me?" Percy questioned, tucking her into bed for the second that night.

Vatara frowned up at him. "I just express my own opinions. I thought that was a good thing, _megalos aderfos*_."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Of course it is. But you still need to protect yourself, Vatara, _Moirasmeno Paidi_ or not." He felt his expression darken. "Destine is not a safe place, and neither is the Chamber."

Her expression became quizzical. "What do you mean?"

Percy shook that thought from his head and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That is enough questions for tonight, _mikros_."

"Goodnight, Raios." Vatara whispered. She kissed her forefinger and placed it over his heart. She then let loose a genuine yawn and gave him a tired smile.

He smiled in return. "Goodnight, my little fighter."

And they parted for the rest of the night.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Time: 7:00 am

Percy awoke with a start. His heart raced to the tune of fear and panic as the effects of the flashback he had experienced faded away.

And as the effects faded away, so did the memory of the flashback itself.

He sat up, his head pounding. The door opened and his attention jerked to the head that poked in.

"Good morning, Raios." Kaesa grinned. His upwards slanted silver eyes glimmered.

Percy lifted a hand in greeting, his heart rate slowing down slowly at the sight of his brother.

Kaesa continued. "Are you conducting Disciplinary today?" He asked. His black hair was pulled back in a bun and a few strands came loose. He frowned and brushed them out of his eyes before resuming his attention of Percy.

Percy shook his head. "No, I have an upcoming mission I need to prepare for. I'm sorry, Kaesa."

Kaesa's face fell but he nodded nonetheless. "It's okay. I have a mission myself today anyways. I'll see you at breakfast then, _aderfos sti moira_."

"See you, _o aderfos mou*_." Percy called out. The door closed and he threw his sheets off. His head pounded as he stumbled to the bathroom. The door slid open and he went straight for the mirror, his vision turning hazy.

" _Styx!_ " He cursed as he doubled over, the pain that had started out as ignorable becoming unbearable. Percy gripped the countertop with one hand as he searched for his medication. Upon finding it, he clutched the bottle with trembling hands and tossed the cap away. He tried shaking its contents into his palms that shook with each passing millisecond, but soon found that his dosage was empty.

Percy cursed again and threw the empty bottle at the mirror, causing the reflective glass to crack. He pressed his fingers to his temples and backed into the stone wall before sliding downwards. His head seemed to have synced in tune with his heartbeat, but the force with which it throbbed was tenfold.

He did not know how long he was there- curled in a ball on his bathroom floor, clutching his head between his knees as tears threatened to fall, begging to no one in particular for the pain to subside- but before long, his episode ebbed to a dull throb.

Percy pushed himself off the floor and slowly arose, his hands shaking still. He looked towards the cracked mirror, and winced at his reflection. In the shards of glass that managed to stay mounted on the wall, he saw only his own silver eyes.

Silver eyes that were awash with pain.

With confusion.

They were tired.

 _Broken._

Percy swallowed thickly and tore his gaze away. Instead, he focused on calming his heart rate and forcing his control over his mind- a skill he had taught himself during his training in Naldue.

After a few quick breaths and a teeth brushing, he walked back into his alcove to get dressed.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"I hope that you don't make this a habit," Atropos chided as Percy sat down to his food.

He grinned cheekily at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, _mitera_."

Zija choked on her eggs.

Atropos remained serious. "You were late again, Perseus."

The air in the room turned stale with tension at the mention of his former name. Only Atropos bothered calling him that. Clotho and Lachesis referred to him by the name they had given him- Raios.

Vatara, who had been minding her business and pushing her eggs around her plate with her fork, turned to Percy with an unreadable expression. Kaesa paused from thumping Zija on the back and also turned to Percy with raised eyebrows. Zija rubbed her throat in annoyance, but looked at the eldest _Paidi_ in question.

Percy felt the smile wane from his face as he sipped his water. "I had my reasons, Atropos. I'm sure you know what they are." He had no intentions of disclosing the status of his mental health over breakfast, especially not with Vatara in the room, but it seemed that Atropos had other plans.

The Fate in question hummed in acknowledgment and stood from the table. " _Tha vreíte mia néa dósi sto bánio sas_ * _."_ She then turned to Clotho and Lachesis. "Sisters," she nodded her head. Then she turned to Kaesa, Zija, and Vatara. " _Paidia,_ " Atropos left the room.

Percy tried his hardest to refrain from inhaling sharply- an act that he did not want to become a force of habit. He could feel Zija's questioning eyes on him and he knew that he would be getting a lecture later on.

As soon as the Fate was gone, Vatara dropped her fork and turned to Percy, who was seated beside her. Her facial expression held the same level of inquiry that Kaesa often had. "Dosage? What dosage?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together.

Percy swallowed a forkful of eggs and downplayed the situation as best as he could. "I have headaches from time to time, _mikros_. My medicine dosage helps keep them at bay."

Vatara frowned. Percy admired her large afro puff that matched Zija's in style that day. Their hair had always intrigued him, and he couldn't help but to appreciate it. "But you are _athanatos*_." She gestured to the rest of the _Paidia_. "We all are," Vatara turned back to Percy. "We don't get sick, so why do you?"

"Vatara-" Zija began to scold, her silver eyes that were on Percy screamed caution.

Percy lifted a hand. "It's okay, Zija. Our _mikros_ is just curious, although a bit blunt, and there's nothing wrong with that, _adelfi*_." He smiled at the older girl and then turned to Vatara, was who patiently awaiting an answer as she took another bite of her breakfast.

" _Mikros_ ," He began, turning towards her. She nodded, gesturing for him to continue. Percy cracked a small smile. "The status of our mortality- or _immortality_ , I should say- does not and cannot interfere with our health. The headaches that I get are just… a side effect that was brought on by my blessing as the _protathlitis tis moiras*_. Do you understand?"

Vatara's eyes wandered up as she mulled over his words. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Yes, Big Brother _,_ I understand." She grinned and he kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast or else you'll be late for Disciplinary." He turned back to his food.

Zija raised an eyebrow and took a sip of water before calling out with sarcasm. "Just like you were for breakfast? Now, now, Raios, nobody enjoys the company of a hypocrite."

The table exploded with laughter. Percy felt the heat rise in his cheeks and waved his fork in Zija's direction. _Irrelevant,_ he mouthed to her. She nodded skeptically but chuckled nonetheless.

Percy smiled and looked down at his plate, relishing the warmth that was spreading in his chest. It was moments like these- the ones filled with laughter and joy and peace- that he cherished the most.

He cherished them above the moments of relief that came after a successful mission and he was home, as safe as can be, in the Alcove.

He cherished them above the moments of pride that came when a trainee accomplished a new skill.

He cherished them above himself.

These were the moments that gave him his sense of being, his sense of belonging.

These were the moments that kept him grounded.

Percy scanned the sight before him with happy eyes. Kaesa, Zija, Vatara- the three other _Moirasmeno Paidia_ \- were his lifeline. He had always known it, but now, with the threat of what could possibly be the biggest mission of his life looming in the air with a vengeance, Percy found himself wanting to cling to that fact as long as he could.

Kaesa was the first to finish his breakfast. He had a mission that day. "I will see you all at dinner," he smiled. With a wave of his hand, his plate disappeared.

Zija clapped him on the back with a mouthful of food, "Don't die, _o aderfos mou_."

Kaesa strapped his knives to his hips and thighs and rolled his eyes while doing so. "Unfortunately for you, I can't." He replied cheekily.

Zija chuckled in return.

"Farewell, _megalos aderfos_!" Vatara waved.

Kaesa saluted to her. "Until our paths are crossed again by fate- farewell, my little fighter." Vatara grinned in response and turned back to her food.

Kaesa and Percy shared a look. _Good luck, mikros aderfos*._ Percy mouthed to him. He saluted with a smile.

Kaesa nodded in acknowledgment and let loose a small smile as well. Then, after pressing three fingers to his left wrist and crouching to the floor, the 15 year old boy vanished.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Time: Noon

After breakfast, Percy headed towards the Discipline Center to get in a few hours of training before heading out to Eurasia. And just as he expected, he was intercepted by Zija.

She was leaning against a silver tree. Her quiver and arrows were slung over her shoulder. Her dark skin glowed in the ambience.

"When were you planning on telling any of us about your 'headaches.'" She chided. Percy walked past her and she followed.

"Raios," Zija's tone of voice was full of warning.

"Don't worry about it, Zija." He grumbled, his voice deepening.

"Raios." She repeated. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. Their eyes clashed. Silver against silver.

Zija's arms were folded over her chest and her eyebrows were raised. "Are you just going to ignore me, _o aderfos mou_?" She lifted her chin and cocked her head to the side, trying to search his face.

Raios dragged a hand down his face and shrugged with exasperation. "What do you want me to say, Zija?"

"I want to know why you kept the fact that your headaches have gotten so bad that you need _medication_ away from Kaesa and I." She barked right back, anger rising in her eyes. "How long have you been dealing with this?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know- 3 years? I've lost track. Why does it matter anyways?" Percy spun around and resumed his trek towards the Discipline Center.

"Why does it _matter_? Are you serious?" Zija's voice oozed disbelief as she fell in step with him.

"You and I both know that Vatara was wrong. As _Paidia_ , we get headaches. Hers just haven't developed yet." He halfheartedly aimed for a subject change.

His sister would not budge. " _Adelfos_ ," she began, "While that may be true, the fact that they've gotten so bad that you need to be _medicated_ to keep them at bay is-"

"-Is what?" He cut her off, his tone deadly. "Sad?" He gave her a sideways glance.

Zija frowned. "No." She deadpanned. "It's concerning."

They neared the doors to the Discipline Center. Right before Percy could push through, Zija put herself in his path. He was a head taller than her 5'6 at 6'3. She stared up at him, her expression worried.

"Raios, I know that you like to keep to yourself," She began. "It's a bit weird, but I get it."

The two siblings laughed at that.

Zija resumed. "But there's only so much that you can keep inside, _adelfos._ Trust me, I know." Her tone gained an edge.

He nodded. "I know. Thank you for caring, _adelfi_. But I'm _fine_. Okay?" Percy smiled down at her, internally pleading for her to drop it.

She stared at him for a few seconds before she let her shoulders sag and she sighed tiredly. "Okay, Raios. If you say so."

Percy pulled her against his chest and wrapped her in his embrace. He fixated his chin over her head. "I don't know what I would do without you; who I would _be_."

"You'd be even more of a _chanon*_ than you are now." She mumbled cheekily into his chest.

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled away. "I have training to do. I'll see you at dinner."

Zija nodded and saluted. "I'll see you, _aderfos sti moira_. Until our paths are crossed again by fate- farewell."

"Farewell, _adelfi_."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is chapter 2! Please, please,** _ **please**_ **leave a review. Don't be a ghost: let me know what you think of this so far!**

 **This is not my first story, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **My PMs are always open as well**

 **Side note:**

 _ **Zija is pronounced as zee-zha**_

 _ **Kaesa is pronounced as kay-suh**_

 _ **Vatara is pronounced as vuh-tar-uh**_

 _ **Raios is pronounced as ray-os (as in dose)**_

 **Anyways thanks for reading! And don't forget to follow this so that you are always notified when I post a new chapter!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**

* * *

 **Glossary**

 _Tis miteras_ \- mothers

 _Moiraios_ \- fatal and inevitable (in regards to Fate)

 _Mitera_ \- mother

 _Megalos aderfos_ \- big brother

 _Moirasmeno paidi_ \- chosen child (fated child)

 _Aderfos sti moira_ \- brother in Fate

 _O aderfos mou_ \- my brother

 _Paidi_ \- child

 _Tha vreíte mia néa dósi sto bánio sas_ \- You will find a new dosage in your bathroom

 _Paidia_ \- children

 _Athanatos_ \- immortal

 _Adelfi_ \- sister

 _Adelfi sti moira_ \- sister in Fate

 _Mikros aderfos_ \- little brother

 _Chanon_ \- loser


	3. Chapter 3: Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

PJO - Fated Champion

* * *

 **Complete Summary:** 8 years have passed since the Final Battle. The camps have been dissolved. Olympus has withdrawn. Order has seized power. From the ashes rises a fallen hero who has come to restore the Age of the Gods. Percy Jackson, a champion of the Fates. From the rubble rises an angry hero who has come to avenge her loved ones. Annabeth Chase, a survivor of the Upheaval. But with the fallen hero comes a haunted past. And with an angry hero comes rightfully placed hate. The world has long since burned- and by the Fates, it is up to these heroes to rebuild it. Rated M/High T. AU in which BoO ended differently. ToA never happened. Slight OOC.

* * *

Chapter Three: Her

Time: Unknown

 **Annabeth's POV**

 **.**

Annabeth tightened her grip on her scarf as she shuffled down the street, desperate to keep the attention away from herself. She clutched her drakon bone sword under her coat and kept her gaze strained on the sidewalk as she trekked, step by step, away from danger.

She chuckled bitterly to herself. If she had been put in this situation 9 years earlier, Annabeth would've run in the opposite direction: towards the fight. She had been a fighter her entire life.

At least, up until the Final Battle.

She swallowed thickly and pulled her wool knit cap farther over her ears, making sure that her blonde waves wouldn't be visible. Memories of that fateful day crossed over her mind again, and for the umpteenth time that day she failed to shut them out.

Those memories plagued her- day after day after day.

A tear drop fell onto her cheek and slid down to her chin as she quickened her pace.

Internally, she thanked for the cover that the darkness of the night was giving her. London was crawling with monsters- and with the bounty that Order had placed on her head, anxiety swelled in her chest at the prospect of being discovered.

 _I have to find sanctuary somewhere else_ , she realized.

Someplace out of London.

Someplace out of England- _far, far_ _away from England_.

Annabeth lifted her gaze for a brief moment to scan her surroundings. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadowy figure disappear behind a tree.

At once she realized she was being followed, and at that thought her expression darkened.

Annabeth tugged her cap even lower over her head and quickened her pace yet again. She kept her focus behind her, and watched- impressed- as the figure moved from shadow to shadow. She bared a sharp turn into an alleyway and cursed under her breath once she realized it was a dead end.

Annabeth gripped her sword harder and spun around. With a stern voice, she called out. "I know you're following me. Show yourself."

If it had been a monster, she would've been running for her life by now. But something within her gut told her that her stalker wasn't a monster.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

It couldn't be a mortal either- seeing as they were all transported to the various labor camps Order had established soon after he seized power. And whoever was left of the Roman and Greek demigods had scattered to all ends of the Earth.

A pang hit her heart at that thought.

Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter both had fully dissolved barely a month after Order's hostile takeover. She had no clue where Chiron was, or where the other demigods from either camp had found shelter.

No clue whether they were dead or alive.

Her blood turned icy as that thought scattered across the forefront of her mind again and she fought to keep herself from assuming the worst.

Annabeth jumped a mile when she heard a voice materialize before her.

"So you're the one that everyone's looking for, huh?" The voice carried the slight baritone of a male, but sounded young as well.

She steeled herself and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

A boy stepped out of the shadows. She inhaled sharply.

He looked to be around 15 years of age, and was dressed in various shades of dark grays and blacks. His skin was tanned dark, but after a few moments of staring him in the face she realized it wasn't a tan. He seemed to be of Native descent. His hair was as black as the sky that arched overhead, and shone like silk. He had tied it back in a bun, bringing attention to his high cheekbones.

But it was his eyes that startled her.

They were slanted upwards and bright and silver, standing out against everything that was his embodiment. She swallowed and clutched her sword.

"Who are you?" She demanded again, getting into a protective stance.

The boy chuckled. "No need to get all feisty now." His expression sobered and his eyes became serious. "I come with a message."

Suspicion flared up within her. "A message from whom?"

He ignored her and continued. "The reign of Order has an expiration date."

She cut him off. "Stop being cryptic. What does that have to do with me?"

The boy smirked, his lips pulling up in the corner in a way that reminded her of Percy. She tried her best to ignore the sting of his memory. "The Age of the Gods is to be restored. And _you're_ going to help us do it."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she shushed him, warily looking around. "You could be executed for even breathing a thought like that. Do you have a death wish?"

He waved her away and his silver eyes sparkled. " _You_ are an important piece to play in this, Annabeth."

Immediately Annabeth's defenses were thrown up. She gripped her sword again and inched away from him with suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

The boy backed away from her and dropped into a crouch. He stared up at her, slight amusement danced in those striking eyes of his.

"I'm _done_ helping the gods. _I am_ _done_ being their pawn, th-their _weapon_. They can "restore the Age" _by_ _themselves_." She growled, and a tint of grief broke through at the seams.

He shook his head and pressed three fingers to his left wrist. Right before he vanished in a shadow, the boy stared her deep in the face. "You might have been able to outrun Order for 7 years, but you cannot outrun Fate. The Restoration is coming, Annabeth Chase, and whether you want to or not- you're going to help. Stand ready."

And then he was gone.

Annabeth's heart slammed against her ribs as panic and frustration rose into her throat.

 _Restore the Age of the Gods._

"Yeah, right." She muttered, bitterness dripping from her words.

The gods didn't care.

Annabeth secured her sword against her waist and shoved her hands into her pockets, leaving the alleyway. Her anger climbed higher and higher every time her heel hit the pavement.

They just _didn't care_.

 _They did not lift a finger to protect (or even remotely help) their children as they were slaughtered by the dozen at the hands of Order's assassins._

Annabeth slinked past a group of cackling telkhines, her heart racing.

 _They did not lift a finger to protect their children as their camps were burned to the ground._

She let go of the breath she was holding and continued down the street. She shook her head in anger.

 _They did not lift a finger to protect their children as they were carted away to be tortured and flogged and be made examples of._

Her vision tinted red.

 _Instead, they withdrew from the Earth, disconnected from the turmoil that Order had sewn._

 _Instead, they hid in Olympus, like the cowards that they were, and did not do a thing to fight Order._

No, the gods didn't care.

They didn't care at all.

And by the gods, she would be _damned_ if she ever had to risk her life for them in a war again.

.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **.**

Time: 10:00 pm

 **Raios/Percy POV**

 **.**

Percy felt the tug in his chest as his heart seemingly sunk into his stomach. He tried his best to ignore the feeling as he strolled into the Court. It was after dinner time. He had already bid Vatara, Zija, and Kaesa goodbye, and the weight of the two swords that were crossed over his backside pressed against his spine.

Upon entering the room, he witnessed Atropos snip a length of yarn in half, and with a pang, Percy swore he could hear the anguished cry of the newly dead.

He swallowed, his stomach churning. "My briefing, please."

The _Moirae_ looked up at him for a brief moment, their expressions were solemn as ever. The air between them stilled and Percy stiffened, the throb at the back of his head strengthening. All was quiet for a few minutes.

He cleared his throat and repeated himself. "My briefing, _please_." He barely managed to put on a brave face as doubtful thoughts inched through his subconscious. Percy swallowed again.

Clotho waved him over towards the table and Percy warily obliged. He eyed their bright white robes, a dangerous thought flitted across his mind, but he quickly dismissed it with a faint shake of his head.

Lachesis hummed for a moment before she turned towards her Champion. "Raios, your mission is to find as many demigods and mythical beings as possible and bring them back here to be-"

Percy's eyes widened in shock. "Bring them _here_? _To Destine?_ " He cut off before spinning on the other two _Moirae_ in disbelief. His jaw dropped. "Aren't you aware of how _dangerous-_ "

Atropos waved him off with a stale expression. Percy instantly shut his mouth but fumed silently. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he reeled.

No matter how much Destine had grown on him, he did not fully trust the place. And adding demigods to the mix certainly wouldn't help things. _Surely,_ his patrons knew that.

"We are aware of the problem with this, Perseus." Atropos quipped. "However," her arms folded over her chest and the sleeves of her robe blended with the tunic. "It is the only way."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he cocked his head to the side with a flair of incredulity. "By leading them here like lambs to the slaughter?" He strongly resisted the urge to let out a bitter laugh. "Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose, _mitera_? Not even the Chamber could keep a demigod safe here in Destine- their scents are too strong."

Lachesis interrupted her sister before she could respond and went on without hesitation, refusing to entertain the argument that was rapidly brewing. " _Your mission_ is to find as many demigods and mythical beings as possible and bring them back here to be trained under you, Zija, and Kaesa as _stratiotes*_."

That piqued his concern. "Soldiers? But we already have enough soldiers training here." Percy vaguely gestured in the direction of the Discipline center as his eyebrows furrowed even further. His mind was awash with questions, and the dull headache that was being kept at bay by his medication strengthened even more.

"We do not have enough to stand against Order and his military force." Clotho answered. Her words were grim and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

But what about-" His breath caught in his throat as the realization dawned on him. The weight of the two blades that pressed against his spine felt heavier than ever. He swallowed as his head pounded with a thump. "You want to build an army."

Dark thoughts crossed his mind as the remembrance of war filled his ears. Cries of battle and death alike reverberated in his senses and Percy's skin went clammy at the thought. The memories of battlefields littered with corpses he had been forced to traipse danced in his vision.

He had not guessed the full scale war that he was being thrust into, and the weight on the 25 year olds shoulders doubled.

The _Moirae_ nodded in unison. "We told you that you would be the one to restore the Age, and you will," Clotho started.

"But you will not and cannot do alone, Perseus." Atropos finished; her expression was solemn, as usual. "We already sent Kaesa out on a mission earlier to find the other half of the solution."

Percy's eyebrows lifted into his hairline at the sound of that. "What about the other _Paidia_?" Panic gripped his chest as the air slowly slipped from his lungs.

Lachesis stepped in. "As our _Protathlites*,_ you _all_ will have a role to play in this. But Zija and Kaesa will not be leaving Destine- or the Chamber, for that matter-"

Percy cut her off, doubt brewing in the pits of his stomach. "And Vatara?" He was wary of the answer.

The _Moirae_ let loose a few spare breaths before answering. "We will try to keep Vatara away from the majority of it… but her involvement is Fated."

Atropos almost seemed apologetic. "We chose you four as our Champions- our _Harbringers_ \- for a reason, Perseus."

Percy did not answer. His fear for Vatara's life swelled in him.

Lachesis continued. "As stated before: Zija and Kaesa will not be leaving the Chamber until the first part of your mission is completed. Rally up the demigods and bring them here. Find the satyr. Without them-"

"Everything crumbles." Percy was grim. He nodded fiercely and saluted towards the _Moirae,_ kissing his forefinger before placing it over his heart. " _Os protathlitís sas, eínai kathíkon mou na apodechthó._ " His headache fought against the medication as it pounded in his ears. Percy bid his patrons goodbye, the imminent threat of this mission a dark cloud ominously hanging over his head.

The _Moirae_ returned the salute in unison. "May Fate be forever in your favor throughout your travels. May Fate forever guide you through the dark. May Fate have mercy on your transgressions. Until our paths are again crossed by Fate- farewell."

"Farewell, _tis miteras_." Percy dropped to a crouch on the stone floor and pressed three fingers to his left wrist. His heart raced with anxiety and panic as he gazed up at the Fates one last time.

And for a brief moment, silver clashed against onyx thrice.

And then he was gone.

.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **.**

When Percy opened his eyes, he found himself stooped in a crouch behind a tree stump. He regarded the burned stump distastefully and stood up, scanning his surroundings. The sky that arched brazenly overhead was ashen, and through the air Percy spotted small, gray, flits of what was an unrecognizable material. He peered at the fallings closer.

Ash.

The air was filled with ash.

It had settled all over the ground, covering every inch of what was left. The scent of sulfur still hung in the air and he wrinkled his nose while frowning.

He _really_ hated it above ground.

Percy unsheathed his swords and instantly was on high alert. His head throbbed dully and he grimaced as he quickly took another dose of pills.

He turned around, trying to get a sense of where he could have landed. Whatever breaths were fighting to leave his lungs halted in his throat as his chest tightened and his skin turned clammy. Percy took in the sight before him with sadness.

Before him stood a crumpled building that looked like it had gone through several wars. It was a dome structure. The stairs which led up to the building remained untouched, and the sight of that caused chills to crawl up and down his spine as he studied the building further.

The stone exterior had been broken through and was full of gaping holes, and the bricks that fell laid scattered everywhere on the ground. The only remainder of the building that had remained intact was the front and the glass dome that was topped with a cross.

Blue glass arched over the dark door that was gilded in gold. Between the glass and the gold was a large cross. Towards the bottom of the cross were a pair of long, thin, golden feathers that curled upwards towards the sky.

Percy sucked in a breath at once, recognizing the fallen structure which lay before him. A faint memory pulled on his heart strings, and suddenly all he could see was _her_.

The blonde girl.

Percy stumbled to the ground as he entered another flashback, readying himself and eager to learn more of his past.

" _I want to go there someday," she whispered wistfully as she gazed down at the photo she held in her hands."The architecture… it's beautiful."_

 _The girl turned and looked at Percy, her gray eyes sparkling. "We'll go together."_

 _Percy smiled and reached for her hand. He relished the feel of her calluses against his own and squeezed, his fingers clutching her palm. "Obviously. As if I would let you get away from me ever again."_

 _Her eyes turned glassy for a brief moment before she smirked. "True that." She turned back to the photo and stared down at it. Then, letting go of Percy's hand, she pulled away and tacked the photo against the wall, where a half dozen other photos shimmered._

" _Another destination after we graduate college." The tone in Percy's voice was hopeful._

 _The girl nodded but kept her gaze on the photo. "We might not be religious, but Resurrection of Christ Greek Orthodox Church-"_

" _Damn, that's a mouthful."_

 _She whipped around and smacked him on the shoulder, but her smile was wide. She pulled Percy into her embrace. "One more destination."_

" _Tirana, Albania- get ready for us." Percy muttered into her hair._

Percy gasped as he sat up instantly. His chest ached as his mind tried to grip the memory before it could slip away. His cheeks burned as he pushed himself off the ground, the memory of her face slowly fading from the forefront of his mind.

He turned to the church and he felt nostalgic for a thing he had never known.

Or rather, a thing he could not remember.

He dusted off his clothing and picked up his swords, but his gaze never strayed from the broken church that was still miraculously standing after the Upheaval. Whoever had built this structure, had built it to last long.

The fact that it still stood- although dilapidated and worn- proud against the backdrop that was a world crying for deliverance gave him a sliver of hope. It gave him a slight reassurance that Order could not destroy all things.

Percy sucked in a sharp breath through his nostrils before breaking into a fit of coughs. He had been stationary for far too long, he realized, as he brushed off the pieces of ash that had settled on his clothing. He shook the thought of the blonde girl from his mind.

 _You're on a mission, Raios,_ he reminded himself. _You're better than this. This world is counting on you._

Percy quickly wiped the wetness from his cheeks and dusted off his clothing one more time.

"Tirana, Albania, is it?" He muttered to himself. He gripped his swords and began to trek North. "Let's see if there's any survivors here."

And he trekked North.

* * *

 **A/N:** **And here is chapter 3! Tell me what you think of it in a review.** **PLEASE. PLEASE. I've gotten 600 visitors alone in this month but only FIVE reviews.** **Just leave a review, please sksksksksk. It really does help.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter of Fated Champion!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekGreak**

* * *

 **Glossary**

 _Mitera_ \- mother

 _Tis miteras_ \- mothers

 _Stratiotes_ \- soldiers

 _Paidia_ \- children

 _Protathlites-_ champions

 _Os protathlitís sas, eínai kathíkon mou na apodechthó_ \- As your champion it is my duty to accept.


	4. Chapter 4: The Link

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

PJO - Fated Champion

* * *

 **Complete Summary:** 8 years have passed since the Final Battle. The camps have been dissolved. Olympus has withdrawn. Order has seized power. From the ashes rises a fallen hero who has come to restore the Age of the Gods. Percy Jackson, a champion of the Fates. From the rubble rises an angry hero who has come to avenge her loved ones. Annabeth Chase, a survivor of the Upheaval. But with the fallen hero comes a haunted past. And with an angry hero comes rightfully placed hate. The world has long since burned- and by the Fates, it is up to these heroes to rebuild it. Rated M/High T. AU in which BoO ended differently. ToA never happened. Slight OOC.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Link

Time: Unknown

 **Raios/Percy POV**

 **.**

He frowned as he came to a fork in the road, a pile of ash built up at the base of the sign which pointed in the two directions that he had been given the choice to follow. His map told him to take the left, but a deep stirring in his gut urged him to take the right.

Raios had first felt the urging three days before when he had landed in Tirana, Albania. It had led him past Domje, a village just north of Tirana, and it had led him past a ghost town which his map had told him was called Qerekë **.** The stirring then had led him here, to this fork in the road that did not aid his incoming headache at all.

Doubt plagued his subconscious, thick tendrils of it crawling into every corner of his mind. He had not seen a single living thing yet.

Not one breathing being.

Percy tried to keep the doubt from festering as he recalled the fact that the sounds of nature had been muted- something that he had quickly realized in the early years after the Upheaval. Not a single bird tweeted in the early morning. Not a single blade of grass (that was admittedly nonexistent) rustled under the downpour of ash.

He quickly swallowed down another dose of pills and began to trek towards the right. Raios did not have a plan to begin with, so he couldn't really go wrong in his logic, could he? His heart tightened as he continued on the beaten path. Something within him told Raios that he was doing the right thing.

It was as if he was being… _drawn_.

Percy licked his lips as he withdrew his swords from their scabbards. Although he did not like the idea of using any violence against a demigod or any of the sort, he knew that the surface of the Earth had soon become crawling with monsters. He was lucky enough that he hadn't wasted any energy fighting some already, but Raios knew that not all places would be devoid of life as Tirana, Domje, and Qerekë had been.

The path was made of a thick asphalt that was now crumbled into dust. The almost black grains lifted and fell in turn with the ash, as if dancing. The two materials blended and swirled together and Raios cracked a small smile at that as he gripped his swords tighter, keeping his ears peeled for any signs or sounds of threat. When none came, he slightly relaxed and continued on his way, his gaze lifting towards the light gray sky that matched his eyes in color, arching apathetically overhead.

 _Clouds again,_ Raios thought to himself.

It was as if the sun had hid itself from the surface of the Earth. Refusing to shine and refusing to give light to those that needed it to survive.

 _It was as if it had been purposefully tucked away,_ he realized with a fierce flare of anger.

The gears turned in Percy's head as he came to a slow stop. Of course Order had hidden away the sun. No sunlight meant no produce, which in turn meant the imminent death of anything that survived on said produce. It was a simple yet effective way to knock out the food chain and slowly starve the world.

It was not a wonder that he hadn't heard any signs of wildlife.

Raios grit his teeth as he had found yet another reason to make sure that Order would meet his end.

And he continued his walk down the path that led to- what seemed to him to be- _nowhere_.

 **.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **.**

 *** Trigger Warning ***

 *** Mentions of rape/sexual assault. Torture and violence. ***

 *** Proceed with caution. ***

 **.**

Time: Unknown

 **Kaesa POV**

 **.**

Kaesa cracked his knuckles and neck as he quietly shut the door to the small dungeon, his gaze trained on the bloodied figure tied to a chair before him. The air reeked of blood and infection. He tried his hardest to keep the smile from stretching his lips as he took in the effects of his previous "interrogation" on the crook.

He failed miserably, but Kaesa did not care one bit.

The man who was shackled to his seat looked up. His skin visibly blanched as he realized that Kaesa was back.

"ButIthought-" he mumbled, slurring his words together.

"You thought that it was going to be Zija, didn't you?" Kaesa questioned as he pulled out his knives. He smirked and stepped closer to the criminal. With a happy go lucky tone, he continued, "As fierce as my older sister is- she can't stomach something like this. Not like I can." He stopped for a moment before continuing, the grin stretching wider. "She doesn't like it either. Not like I do."

Kaesa ignored the fact that the criminal swallowed audibly and turned his back, shifting his feet so that he was walking towards the table lined in torture devices.

When he had first started doing this- torturing the lowest of the scum of the Earth that seemingly lived and breathed crime- Kaesa could barely live with himself. Their screams haunted him at night, reminding him so very much of his own. But ironically, it wasn't long until he somehow sickly relished in it.

He relished in the sounds of their screams as they begged for mercy and he relished in feeling like he had control over something- _anything._

And a small part of him was ashamed of the fact, but the larger of his conscious didn't care.

Without turning around, the 15 year old champion spoke out. "So tell me, Teimes," he paused for a brief second as he picked up an especially long knife and admired it for a second, the metal shimmering in the dim light, before placing it back on the table. Kaesa spun around, a crazed grin dancing in his eyes. "How was your day?"

Teimes choked on his own blood in response, breaking into a bit of coughs. Kaesa rolled his eyes in disgust as a few drops landed on his face.

He wiped them away, inconvenienced, and walked towards the man in question. Kaesa dropped to a crouch in front of him, smiling warmly as he dragged the flat of his knife down the angular planes of Teimes' bloodied face.

"It's a bit rude to ignore my question, don't you think?" Kaesa asked, an eyebrow lifting as he gazed at the man's swollen left eye- thick and heavy and purple. He chuckled inwardly.

"Pl-please," Teimes barely managed out. His chest heaved as he struggled to draw in breaths through his nose.

Kaesa shook his head as they made eye contact. Silver swirled against bright blue. "Enunciate, Teimes, _enunciate_." He rolled his eyes and stood up. "And anyways, you will have to be a bit more specific." He stopped and stared in disgust at the criminal who sat, beaten, before him.

Teimes de la Croix. A handsome young son of Nemesis who, three years after the Upheaval, decided to make a career out of the chaos that had been sewn. At the ripe age of 19, he began hunting down the remaining daughters of Aphrodite and Apollo to later sell them as sex slaves to Order (or whoever else was interested), who in turn gifted them to his men as rewards. Teimes would lure the girls in by putting on the front that he was a son of Aphrodite who wanted to find other demigods. Once their guards were lowered, he would then would hit them over the head with his shield and disappear without a trace, girls in tow. His "business" had gone one for the entirety of 5 years before he was caught by Zija and Raios. The rest was history.

Kaesa's lip curled upwards at the thought of the horrible things Teimes had done. In the pit of his conscious- deep, deep down where he liked to hide away his darkest memories- he knew that the girls who had the misfortune of crossing paths with the sex trafficker ended up being raped, more if not once.

The young champion stared the criminal in the face and before he could stop himself, Kaesa's thoughts wandered to his own origins. The familiar image of the cabinet that was the bane of his existence at one point flashed into his mind and Kaesa squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing thickly.

He counted one, two, three, four, five seconds before he opened his eyes and crouched down before Teimes again, the brief anxiety long gone and replaced with excitement.

"You know what I should do to you, de la Croix?" Kaesa asked cheekily, trailing the blade of his knife down Teimes' leg.

The man in question hissed in pain in response.

Kaesa's gaze flickered up to his face, a small smile dancing on his lips. Their eyes met and Teimes held his stare as Kaesa plunged his knife hilt deep into the man's shin. The knife went through the leg sloppily, eliciting a blood curdling scream from the criminal.

Kaesa pulled the knife out with just as much fervor and slashed the man's chest in anger, his eyebrows furrowing as his own chest tightened when a splash of blood came in contact with his cheek.

Fury rose in him as he hacked away at Teimes' torso, anger boiling in his blood a bit more every time the blade he held in his hand sliced through bruised skin. Kaesa screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking due to both his anger and his adolescence. "You think it was fucking okay to sell those girls?"

 _Slice._

"You think it was okay to give them to Order like they were fucking… fucking _products_?"

 _Blood._

"You think it's fucking _okay_ to treat someone like that? You sick _fuck-_ " Kaesa could barely control his rage as he stabbed the man in the thigh.

Teimes tilted his head backwards and garbled out a scream, tears rolling from his eyes. Kaesa watched, barely satisfied and a snarky grin gracing his features, as the tears mixed with the dried blood on the criminal's face. He twisted the knife with a grunt.

 _Scream._

Kaesa pulled out his knife after a few seconds. Teimes calmed down a bit and only winced when the blade came out.

And the criminal cried.

And Kaesa was completely unbothered by the fact.

The 15 year old boy gripped Teimes' face in one hand and forced the criminal to stare him in the face. He clutched his jaw, secretly wanting the bones to crack, and stared at the 24 year old man below him in disgust.

"Pl-please. I beg you," Teimes managed to croak out through Kaesa's hold on his jaw.

Kaesa feigned shock. "What, you want me to... to _spare_ you? To give you another chance to ruin some girl's life? _Oute kan*_." He spat.

Teimes cried even more.

Kaesa shook his head and released his grip on the man's face. He stepped back and stared at Teimes for a few long seconds before speaking again. "I ought to light every single bit of oxygen that you have in that demented little body of yours on _fire_. I ought to turn your bones to sand. I ought to peel your skin off by the strip and leave you down here to rot-"

Kaesa caught a hold of himself and drew in a deep breath, his eyelids fluttering closed. Once again, he waited five seconds for the memories to pass before opening his eyes again. He swallowed thickly and stared at Teimes' tired and beaten form. "I ought to do all of that," he began. "But I won't." He whispered to himself, "Even I have limits."

He didn't fail to notice the brief wave of relief that washed over the crook's face. Kaesa would have rolled his eyes if they weren't welling up with tears.

He clutched his knife in his hand and swallowed thickly. "Instead," he spoke, gaining Teimes' attention. "I think I will just put you out of your _mizeria*_. I was getting bored a bit anyways." Kaesa stepped towards the criminal until he was standing over him.

Teimes' eyes widened and a drop of wetness appeared on his cheek. With his free hand, Kaesa wiped his eyes all the while trying to ignore the fact that he was crying. He gripped his knife tighter and stared Teimes in the face.

Kaesa's voice shook slightly as he spoke again. Whether the slight tremor was a result of his anger or envy, he did not know. Nor did he care. He gazed at Teimes' dilated pupils and for a brief second he thought that he was staring at a younger version of himself. His voice faltered.

Kaesa again wiped away his tears and stabbed Teimes in the chest. The blade sunk into his torso as if it was comprised of hot butter. Teimes eyes went glassy as his mouth dropped open- revealing several gaps where teeth were missing and bloodied gums.

Kaesa held the blade to the man's chest and leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "Shh, shh, _kako*_ ," he spoke gently, tears blurring his vision. "I am taking you out of this life. Consider _this_ my mercy." Kaesa swallowed, his cheeks burning with envy. "Although you will rightfully suffer in the Field of Punishment, you will no longer have to suffer on the surface of this forsaken Earth, and you can leave this life behind at last."

The 15 year old leaned away and watched as the life drained from the criminal's eyes. Kaesa watched the final breath take leave through Teimes' lips.

He waited.

Soon the man's face was devoid of color and his skin was cold to the touch.

Kaesa pulled the knife from the man's chest and tossed it to the floor. Blood flecked his cheeks but he did not give it any mind.

Tears rolled down his face as he repeated his last line. "You can leave this life behind at last." Kaesa gazed at the now dead man with envy, wiping away his tear drops. "And you will never know how lucky you are because of that."

The boy turned around, squeezing his eyes shut, and left the room.

 **.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **.**

Time: Unkown

 **Raios/Percy POV**

 **.**

 _Maybe taking the right was a bad decision_ , Raios thought to himself as he slashed through another telkhine.

The damned monsters just kept coming- wave after wave after _wave_ of blubbery skin and hate. Raios dodged another one before stabbing it in the backside. The monster exploded into gold dust with a roar. Percy took off, pushing through the swarm of monsters.

An empousa hissed in his ear, and he narrowly side stepped a column of fire, the heat singing a bit of his earlobe. Percy grit his teeth and kept running, trying his hardest not to look back.

 _Use your powers, Perseus._ The sound of Atropos' raspy, apathetic voice hissed in his head, reminding Percy that he did not have to rely on his own physical strength to defeat the monsters. Raios had thought about using his powers earlier, but he knew that using them held the same effect of a column of smoke. It held the same effect as firing a flare gun.

And he had no intention of revealing his location to the world, much less Order.

Another monster, unidentified, grabbed him by the back of his neck and almost sank its teeth into his shoulder. Percy shrugged it off with force and stabbed it in the belly, spinning around. His eyes blazed as it crumbled to dust.

The monsters swarmed him once again, and he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this predicament without using his powers.

 _Skata*_.

Another empousa hissed in his ear, "Join Order, O Powerful One. We could use a soldier like you within our ranks."

Raios slashed at her neck, cutting off her head, before he rose to his full height. "Not a chance, _kako_." There was a tug in his gut and the ground began to shake.

The monsters stilled, fear growing in their eyes and they fought to keep their balance.

Raios' head swam and the muscles in his arms wavered and grew taut as he forced the ground to open up. It split in two. A monstrous woman with green vipers for hair swiveled her head and stared Percy in the face, hate rising in her eyes.

" _You_ ," she spat. "It's _you_."

Whatever else she had to say- the woman never got the chance. The ground widened to a gaping chasm and the swarm of miscreations fell clean through. They left no trace of their stampede behind them, and the only remnant of their presence was their rapidly fading screams as they tumbled towards the center of the Earth.

And just as quickly as it had opened, the hole closed up. Not even a slit in the ground was left.

Raios let loose a deep breath and slumped against a tree, his head pounding in his ears. He slid down until his knees were dangerously close to his chest and hid his face between his kneecaps. "Those damned monsters." He grumbled to himself.

After a few minutes of catching his breath and taking another dose of pills, Percy stood up and brushed the ash that had settled on his clothes. He gripped his swords and continued on his way.

He knew that opening the ground would surely catch Order's attention. And he knew that he couldn't stay in the same place any longer. Percy hoped to be at least 30 miles away by nightfall- and judging how the clouds seemed a bit darker than when he had first taken the right path, Raios guessed that it was nearing evening.

Fortunately, he realized as the hours passed, he did not encounter any more monsters that day.

Percy stopped in his tracks, excitement picking up in his chest as he stared at the ground before him.

Footprints.

A cacophony of footprints.

He grinned, coming to the conclusion that not too long ago (the ash had yet to cover up the tracks) a group of what seemed to be demigods and a barn animal of some sort had passed through there.

Percy was ecstatic, and the pit of his stomach gurgled as he continued down the road. There was no vegetation or forests that the tracks could have veered into. They only went straight ahead.

The stirring in his gut strengthened, and Raios suddenly felt an orchestra of emotions flow through him. For a split second, a dash of terror tore through his heart before giving way to hope.

That confused him briefly, but Raios decided not to pay it any mind. He continued following the footprints.

The sky grew dark, and soon Percy was all alone with his thoughts. He took a quick glance at the ground to make sure he was still following the tracks, and instantly the 25 year old champion stilled, his body going rigid as his mind thumped against his skull.

There was nothing there.

The tracks had seemingly vanished into thin air.

" _Impossible."_ Disbelief surged through Raios as he ran his fingers through his hair, muttering incoherent words under his breath. His body shook with anxiety and his surroundings blurred. He had gotten so caught up in following the prints that were now _gone_ , that he hadn't realized the crunching of asphalt coming from behind him.

It wasn't until after he had barely gained control over himself did he stiffen once more and hear the sorrowful yet hopeful cry come from over his shoulder.

" _Percy? Is-is that you?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 4! Who do you think found Percy? And what do you think of Kaesa now that a bit of his character has been revealed? Leave a review and let me know! Also, my PMs are always open if you have a question or if you've found a few grammatical mistakes that I should fix.**

 _ **Teimes is pronounced as tames.**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO,**

 **PercyJacksonGreekFreak**

* * *

 **Glossary**

 _Oute kan-_ hell no

 _Mizeria_ \- misery

 _Kako_ \- evil one

 _Skata_ \- shit


End file.
